Beyond Obsession BB One Shot
by MiyakoBirthday
Summary: Beyond finds a new toy to play with however this 'toy' seems to be just as unusual as him. Will it end in a murder scene or will Beyond become obsessed with his strange new 'toy'. *bad at summarys, I swear the story is better than the summary* WARNING! CONTAINS: Strong sex, Bondage, BloodPlay RATED M for B being B


**Beyond Obsession (Beyond Birthday One-shot)**

**A/N: Yeah so I realize I haven't been writing much lately but I bare with me I do have the sequel to Beyond Insanity started and one other a few other death note stories in progress. So I decided I'd post this one shot just so you guys don't hate me so much for not writing in so long :3 but I promise I shall write more often now my lifes back on track.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or the characters in it only my OC, however I do have Beyond in my closet... ^-^**

**I looked at the blood on my hands, my red eyes light up at the sight, my pulse quickening, it was a rush but not enough. I ducked into the alley at the side of my apartment and watched as a girl maybe a year younger than me...about 18 pulled up on a motorbike, she took off her helmet shaking out her waist length black hair, she was pale and skinny and very pretty but what caught my attention was her red eyes, the same as my own. I felt a grin spread across my face, I had to have her, I stood back waiting patiently as she headed towards the alley. I pulled the freshly cleaned knife out of my pocket and as soon as she came close enough I grabbed her, placing my knife against her throat "Don't move don't make a noise" I whispered threateningly in her ear, she let out a small gasp and my grin widened.**

**I dragged her into my apartment and threw her on the bed, I tried her down and stood at the bottom of the bed watching her, she looked up and I smirked moving onto the bed, she opened her to speak and I placed the knife to her cheek "don't speak or I'll cut you" I said calmly, she let out a laugh and I sliced her cheek, she smirked surprising me "enjoying yourself?" she asked, I frowned "I told you not speak" I growled as I drew the knife across her skin, I watched her face and smirked "you enjoy that don't you?" I asked curiously, she smirked wildly. I grabbed her hair yanking hard to side before biting hard on her neck, she moaned thrusting her hips up. I chuckled maybe I wouldn't kill this one, she may be fun, I smirked slicing the knife up the material of her shirt, I then sliced open the bra exposing her bare breasts. She let a grin spread across her face as I admired her beautiful body, I leaned forward sucking on her nipple before biting down hard, she gasped and I felt my pants become tighter from the erection I was concealing, I groaned taking off my own top, I yanked her hair hard and she gasped again. I took advantage and slid my tongue into her mouth kissing her roughly.**

**I broke away pulling off her jeans and panties before removing my own, her gaze lingered on my body and then my erection and she smirked again, I cut the rope so she could move and paused watching curiously to see what she would do, she crawled forward and grasped my erection in her hand, she looked up at me giving me a devious grin before taking me in her mouth and sucking slowly. I groaned grabbing her hair again and she moaned sucking fasted, I felt it build up and thrust my hips forcing her to take me deeper which she did, I came in her mouth with a few more thrusts and she pulled away licking her lips "my turn" I whispered pushing her back roughly, I smirked sliding a finger into her and thrusting it in and out slowly, she moaned out and I kissed her again hungrily, I slid in another finger thrusting a few more times before becoming impatient and moving in between her legs, I watched her face for a reaction and found none so instead of waiting for a go ahead I thrust into her hard making her scream half in pain and half in pleasure, I began thrusting in and out roughly and she moaned wrapping her legs around me, I went back to her neck biting hard enough to draw blood and grinned as I received more pleasurable gasps, I began thrusting quicker and deeper as I felt myself coming close, after some more thrusts and a little time we both came together and I pulled out lying back, she got to her feet shakily that devious smirk still on her face, she pulled on her jeans and put on the top tying it at the front the best she could not bothering with her under garments. She picked up some paper writing a number down and handed me it "if you ever need me again just give me a call" she said with a smirk as she walked towards the door, she paused in the doorway "goodbye Beyond" she said flashing that devious smirk of hers "goodbye Ayumi" I replied with a similar smirk as I watched her leave, I looked at my hands covered in the mans and now Ayumis blood. I smirked to myself knowing this wouldn't be the last time we saw each other.**


End file.
